


Live In My House

by thesoundofnat



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Everybody Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin survives and decides to leave Erebor, but where should he go? To the one he loves, of course. Told from Bilbo's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live In My House

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr (thesoundofnat.tumblr.com). The prompt was: Bagginshield (everyone lives AU) in the Shire.

When he had laid his head to rest that night, that night that could've ended so wrong, he felt relief wash over him. It's like he'd been on edge ever since leaving Bag End, and now, with the dragon defeated and Erebor back in the hands of the people it belonged to, Bilbo finally relaxed.

He all but melted into the softest bed he'd ever had the privilege to lie on; the one that Thorin made sure to let Bilbo sleep on for as long as he wanted. For as long as he was there. It was huge and warm, but Bilbo had never felt so lonely. Not being surrounded by a dozen dwarves was strange to him now. He might be at ease, but he missed their presence. Missed his presence.

Whatever chances he could’ve once had, Bilbo now knew for certain that Thorin could never be his. He was a king now, and a king doesn’t settle for a hobbit; doesn’t settle for a simple life. For Bilbo knew he had to leave; knew he had to return to the Shire, and he knew that Thorin would never follow.

So when he heard the soft sound of the door being pushed open, felt the bed dip down with the weight of another, and turned to come eye to eye with Thorin himself, he didn’t say a word. He was surely dreaming; having fallen into dreamland already.

It wasn’t until he felt Thorin’s soft lips graze his own that Bilbo realized that he was very much awake.

Now, years later, he couldn’t blame his younger self for giving in to the king’s request. Or well, ex-king. Thorin told him that he’d disgraced his position the moment he let the gold become more important than his duties. Bilbo protested with vigour, but there was nothing he could say that could change Thorin’s mind. So when the hobbit had finally been convinced that Thorin would rather spend his life with him, they decided to leave Erebor. They often visited, of course, but there was nothing for them here in the terms of settling down. How can one live in a land you could’ve run and decided to give up?

Bilbo understood Thorin’s wish to leave, but occasionally, after a visit to their old friends or to see how king Fili was doing, he marvelled of how it would’ve been with Thorin on the throne. He would be a great king. He really would.

But he was also a great gardener. A great cook. A great partner. So Bilbo was content. Thorin was content. Even little Frodo was content.


End file.
